История версий: Don't Starve
Патч от 29 марта 2016 Сборка 171644 Изменения * Теперь вы можете делать посох телелокации и центр телелокации в мирах Shipwrecked. * Изменено описание некоторых характеристик персонажей. Исправление ошибок * Огни Максвелла будут встречаться на протяжении всего режима приключений. * Посох телелокации больше не будет неверно размещать вас при использовании. * Детёныш бифало перестал периодически исчезать. * Воющая раковина теперь работает в любое время года. * Время теперь синхронизировано между мирами. * Лодка Уиллоу больше не освещается от сверкающей молнии. * Исправлена проблема из-за которой некоторые фразы произносились неправильно. Патч от 24 марта 2016 Сборка 171202 Изменения * Отравление длится 3 дня (а не 1 день). ** Общий наносимый урон увеличен с 89 до 289. * При отравлении изначальный урон маленький, но увеличивается со временем. * Отравление может быть убрано с помощью ядовитой железы за 80 здоровья. ** Если у персонажа менее 80 здоровья, то при использовании ядовитой железы для излечения от отравления у персонажа останется 5 единиц здоровья. * Увеличен шанс выпадения ядовитой железы из ядовитой змеи. * Увеличено значение восстанавливаемой прочности у шестерёнок. Исправление ошибок * Абигейл продолжает следовать за персонажем если он сел в лодку. * Исправлена ошибка из-за пинчаек. * Исправлен рецепт брусчатки в мирах, не относящиеся к SW. * Обычные птицы больше не будут в пиратской шляпе при размещении в птичьей клетке. Обновление от 23 марта 2016 - День моря Сборка 170972 Нововведения Мир: * Добавлены настройки для метеоров и яиц дракунов. * Добавлены настройки для волн. Игрок: * Закончены реплики всех персонажей! Изменения Общие: * Изменена работа дополнительных действий (ПКМ) во время гребли. ** Надетые на персонажа предметы имеют приоритет над экипированными в лодке. ** Использование предмета на лодке производится теперь с помощью модификатора "форсированная атака". * Взрывчатка теперь или разрушает или наносит урон. * entity:IsValid() возвращает false сразу после удаления, а не на следующем кадре. * Теперь вы не можете строить что-либо в “занятом” состоянии. * У лодок теперь есть "иммунитет к ударам" - период времени в котором они не переходят в состояние "ударен" после удара. ** Добавлено 2 секунды иммунитета к ударам для бронированной лодки. ** Добавлено 1 секунды иммунитета к ударам для Поступи моряка. ** Добавлено 0.66 секунды иммунитета к ударам для всех остальных лодок. * Отравление теперь проходит через день. * Отравление теперь не накапливается после сна. * Паруса теперь меняют ускорение лодок! Мир: * Улучшен туман на кладбище кораблей. * Убран эффект снега в SW. * Хижина подлого примата теперь распространитель. * Настроена добыча из ядовитых гейзеров. * Все типы деревьев могут быть посажены в обоих мирах. * Ветер больше не разрушает дома кабанов. * Трава больше не увядает в мангровых топях. * Биолюминесценция теперь загорается вечером, а не только ночью. * Лавовые озёра теперь могут быть затушены приливом. Существа: * Морские гончие не приплывают при соприкосновении акульих плавников с водой. * Здоровье дракуна увеличено до 300, а скорость до 15. * Удалена ближняя атака скат-скунса. * Из подлого примата не может выпасть и банан, и мясо одновременно. * Подлый примат не может подобрать ловушки. * Подлые приматы не становятся дружелюбными, если вы приручили другого примата. * Больше существ могут быть отравлены. * Увеличен радиус атаки у змей. * Из китов выпадает большее количество предметов. * Дойдой больше не съедают весь стак еды при кормлении их в инвентаре. * Огненный Паким Бэггимс теперь имеет иммунитет к огню. * Паким Бэггимс теперь не отстает от игрока. * Свины помогают с кромсанием бамбука и лозы. * Сражаться с Крякеном стало труднее. ** Появляется больше щупалец, и расположены они ближе друг к другу. ** Щупальца создают больше волн, которые расходятся под случайным углом. ** Крякен плюется чернилами чаще, извергая 3 чернильных шарика за раз. ** Чернильные пятна остаются на воде дольше. * Щупальце Крякена может оставить после себя кусочек щупальца или шипы щупальца. * Подлые приматы больше не пытаются вытащить забавный обезьяний мячик из сундука. * Тигровая акула всегда появится для защиты своих котят, если она жива. * Уменьшено количество появляющихся корабельных коней у деталей портала. — Reduced amount of floaty boaty knights spawned via the “chessnavy” component. (?) * Медуза не атакует электричеством, если ударить ее оружием с определенным радиусом атаки. * Медуза не атакует электричеством, если надета изолирующая одежда. * Призраки могут передвигаться и по суше, и по воде, а также атаковать персонажа, когда он в лодке. * Уменьшен период атаки китов. * Бальфины, медузы и скат-скунсы более не генерируются на суше. * Радиус рукопашной атаки пальмового энта уменьшен с 25 до 3. * Крабы теперь зовутся кроблики (crabbits). Персонажи: Варли: * Больше не говорит о кашице "Превосходно!" * Изменена переборчивость в еде: ** Съев новую еду Варли запоминает её на 2 дня. ** Употребление запомнившейся пищи перезапускает время отсчёта. ** Каждый раз съедая запомненную пищу Варли понижает её эффект. * Отрицательные качества пищи стали больше, а не меньше как раньше. Максвелл: * Исправлена атака двойников Максвелла на прячущихся крабов. * Двойники теперь помогают рубить лозу и бамбук. Уикерботтом: * “Практическое садоводство” теперь выращивает лозу и бамбук. Вудлегс: * ВУДЛЕГС МОЖЕТ УТОНУТЬ. * Увеличена скорость Поступи моряка с 4 до 6. * Уменьшено ускорение Поступи моряка на 50%. * Увеличена стоимость создания счастливой шляпы. * Счастливая шляпа портится за 10 дней. (эффективно уменьшая количество кладов в день) * Счастливая шляпа не всегда создаст сокровище если надета не на Вудлегса. Предметы: * Увеличена прочность акульей зубной коронки до 9 дней. * Убрано восстановление рассудка от жирового костюма и Обсидиановой брони. * Увеличена прочность жирового костюма с 5 до 8 дней. * Увеличен урон кокосовой гранаты до 250 и радиус до 6. * Увеличен урон обсидиановой кокосовой гранаты до 340 и радиус до 9. * Уменьшен урон мачете с 34 до 29.92. * Лодочный факел и лодочный фонарь перенесён во вкладку "Освещение". * Скорректирован рецепт брусчатки в SW. * Ветровка и обтекаемая шляпа уменьшают радиус всасывания Тюльнадо. * Увеличен боезапас лодочной пушки с 10 до 15 использований. * Для создания двузонтика теперь нужно 2 жабры. * Сливная флейта может вызвать дождь в сезон засухи. * Больше DS и RoG предметов теперь плавают. * Увеличена прожорливость Генератора льда 3000. * Изменено имя, вид и рецепт противогаза. Теперь он зовётся “очиститель частиц”. Функциональность осталась та же. * Железный ветер чинится шестернями. * Уменьшено количество змеиной кожи во всех рецептах. Исправления Общие: * Многочисленные оптимизации и подстройки для более гладкой игры! * Привязанный мир вулкана пересоздаётся при проходе через портал. * Можно выловить плавающие обломки в объединённых с SW мирах. * Пустая вкладка рецептов из обсидиана не появляется в объединённых мирах. * Нет зацикливания звука приливных волн. * Исправлено расположение вкладок с рецептами. Выглядит лучше при большом их количестве. * Исправлена рыба на сушилке. * Можно выбрасывать предметы с инвентаря лодки напрямую. * Кнопка "Действие" будет работать только если взаимодействие с текущим объектом завершено. — The “action” button (spacebar by default) will now only try to work an entity if that entity has work left. (?) * Исправлены бутылки с записками, перемещённые из SW и назад. * Использование молота на одной сгнившей рыбе теперь даст обломки костей. * Можно подобраться к обломкам корабля чтобы разрушить их. Мир: * Игрок всегда появится на выходе(входе) в вулкан, заходя(выходя) в(из) него. * Дождь больше не останавливается посреди урагана. * Исправлены многочисленные баги с увяданием. * Саженец больше не сдувается ветром. * Ураган иногда дразнит в мягком сезоне. * Сглажены искажения прорисовки мира при движении на очень быстрой лодке. * Исправлена иконка ягодного куста на карте (в RoG). * Fixed water set piece placement including overlapping steamer trunks. (?) * При разрушении статуи гломмера чертёж старого колокольчика снова выпадает. * Цветок кактуса теперь можно снова получить при сборе (в RoG). Существа: * Коалослоны, киты, слизенепахи и моржи будут убегать при преследовании. * Исправлена ошибка в файле “kramped.lua”, когда повышения сложности не происходило. — Fixed a bug in “kramped.lua” that prevented increased difficulty from ever occurring. (?) * Анимация перемещения Крякена больше не обрывается. * В бою с Крякеном играет "эпическая музыка". * Щупальца Крякена теперь исчезают, если сам Крякен достаточно далеко. * Исправлена ошибка, когда малыши бифало исчезали. * Пиратские шляпы теперь отображаются на попугаях-пиратах, которые сидят в птичьих клетках. * Рубка кокоса в Пакиме больше не заставляет его исчезнуть. * Подлые приматы побегут за обезьяним мячиком даже если он не был брошен. * Мэрмы-рыбаки больше не впадают в панику при рыбалке. Предметы: * Только подходящие копья могут быть заряжены в гарпунное ружьё. — Only valid spears may be loaded into the spear gun now. '' '(?)' * Роскошный веер можно создавать снова в мирах RoG. * Обсидиановые предметы имеют фиксированную температуру. * Больше нельзя телепортироваться с лодки на сушу с помощью ленивого исследователя. * Замок из песка больше не может быть восстановлен с помощью набора для шитья. 'Ошибки:' * Исправлена ошибка с морскими могилами. * Исправлена тень лодки, когда персонаж переходит между лодками. * ''Исправлена ошибка с компонентами при строительстве. — Fixed crash in builder component. (?) * Исправлена ошибка при сборе кактуса в мире RoG. * Исправлена ошибка при убийстве дойдой в мире RoG. Обновление от 25 февраля 2016 - Выпустить Крякена! Сборка 167804 Нововведения: Общие: * Можно изменять настройки генерации мира. Персонажи: * Новый персонаж - Вудлегс! Существа: * Крякен! Предметы: * Кактусовая броня. * Рогатый шлем. * Сливная флейта. * Морской мешок. * Акулья зубная коронка. * Морская могила. * Затонувшее судно. Изменения: Общие * В океане добавлены участки затонувших кораблей. * Теперь можно начинать игру в мире RoG с персонажами из SW. Мир * Деревья, посаженные на неплодородную почву, умирают. * Кокос может упасть на голову во время рубки пальмы. * Добавлена анимация взаимодействия со структурой мореходный аттракцион. * Несколько изменено содержимое кладов и пароходных чемоданов. Существа: * Чайки прилетают чаще и воруют еду. * С китами сражаться сложнее, а станлок на них более не действует. * С акульих котят выпадает меньше жабр, а с корабельных коней - меньше шестерёнок. * Крампус не пытается украсть вещи, плавающие в воде. * Водный бифало оставляет после смерти рога. Персонажи: * Берегись! Уилбур может бросаться навозом. (А читать таблички и надгробия больше не может.) * Варли доступны уникальные рецепты блюд, которые могут быть сделаны лишь в его переносном казане (который больше не работает на наводнённой земле), а сумка шеф-повара стала в два раза вместительнее. Он также устаёт от поедания одной и той же еды слишком часто (?). * Валани быстрее высыхает, может сёрфить все виды волн, а её доска теперь прочнее. * Уолли встречает Максвелла в начале игры. Предметы: * Пиратская двууголка увеличивает радиус обзора во время плавания и даёт некоторую защиту от воды. * Известняковая броня ограничивает в скорости только на 10%. * Обсидиановые инструменты наносят больше урона, если нагреваются, а их рецепт изменён. Вулканический посох можно создавать. * Трофейный рюкзак изредка роняет дублоны. * Увеличены шансы выиграть трость и магосвет в игровом автомате. * Магосвет можно перезаряжать топливом ужаса. * Гарпунные ружья переделаны: теперь создаётся одно гарпунное ружьё, из которого нужно стрелять копьями. Ошибки: * Fixed a bug where water could sometimes come through sandbags. * The boat will no longer disappear when using Life Giving Amulet on a boat. * Fixed bug where poop would sometimes not float. * Wilbur can no longer read gravestones and signs. Обновление от 4 февраля 2016 - Уилбур против вулкана Сборка 165276 Нововведения: Общие * Осуществлена интеграция миров. ** Эта особенность еще не тестирована! Не рекомендуется связывать миры, на которые было потрачено много времени прямо сейчас! * Добавлена поддержка Linux. Мир * На вулкан можно взобраться. Игроки * Новый персонаж - Уилбур. ** Вы можете генерировать новый мир, чтобы найти Уилбура. Существа * Добавлен тюльнадо. * Добавлен дракун. Предметы * Добавлен вкладка вулканическое и соответствующие предметы. * Парус из змеиной кожи. * Железный ветер. * Саженцы пальмы можно уничтожить мачете. Изменения: * Кокосы нельзя жарить на костре, но можно разрубить мачете и съесть. * Весенние лужи не создаются на искусственных покрытиях. * Предметы, увеличивающие скорость, работают во время плавания. * Засохшие летом прибрежные камни надо удобрять водорослями. * Новая механика обсидиановых предметов. * Изменена пищевая стоимость морских блюдечек, мидий и кусочка рыбы: мясом они больше не считаются, а значение рыбы сократилось с 1 до 0,5. * Ролл Калифорния восстанавливает больше единиц голода. Исправления: *Животворящий амулет функционирует во время плавания. *Анимация медузы, сырой рыбы и кусочка рыбы на сушилке не исчезает после перезахода. *Исправлен баг, из-за которого Тигровая акула застревала в воде. Как интегрировать старые сохранения с миром Shipwrecked? * Чтобы перейти из SW, нужно найти структуру Seaworthy. После активации, можно привязать данный мир к уже существующему сохранению или сгенерировать новый мир. Чтобы вернуться обратно, нужно создать новый Seaworthy (закладка магии) в мире DS. 'Обновление от 15 января 2016 - Глаз тигровой акулы' Сборка 162564 Изменения: *Двузонтик и супер-подзорную трубу можно создавать. *Градины больше нельзя класть в казан. Нововведения: * Новый весенний босс - тигровая акула. * Новое существо - дойдой. * Новые предметы: лёгкий перьевой парус, тропический веер. * Изменен саундтрек - он теперь более похож на саундтрек обычной игры. * Новый персонаж. Шеф Варли знает толк в настоящей кухне: путешествуя, он может готовить в своём переносном казане, а в его поварском мешке еда портится в два раза медленнее! * На берегах теперь лежат ящики, которые можно разломать молотом и получить доску и что-нибудь полезное. Обновление от 17 декабря 2015 - Hang ten Сборка 161026 Изменения: * Сильно поврежденные лодки начинают протекать, в связи с чем влажность - расти. * Новый арт отравленного копья. *Отравленные существа после смерти оставляют наполовину испорченную еду, а также не травят других при атаке. *Вол переименован в водяного бифало. *Извержение вулкана теперь короче, но интенсивнее. Нововведения: *Новый персонаж: Валани, рассекающая волны на своей доске для серфинга. *Плавающий ужас растащит ваш корабль на брёвна при низком уровне рассудка. *Теперь бутылки и лёд можно создавать. DLC от 1 декабря (2015) - Shipwrecked (Добро пожаловать в рай) Нововведения: * Добавлена возможность плавать по морю на 5 видах лодок: бревенчатом и бамбуковом плотах, гребной, грузовой и бронированной лодках. * Много новых погодных механик: приливы и отливы, град зимой, извержение летом, затопление всей суши весной. * Множество новых аналогов старых существ, предметов и растений, таких как Паким Бэггимс - Честер * Новые биомы: джунгли, магмовое поле, пляж, поляна (цвет дерна немного посветлел) - наземные; коралловый риф, мангровые топи - водные. * Волны. * Три степени глубины моря. * Отравление, оружие наносящее его и ядовитые существа. * Новое оружие: абордажная сабля, отравленное копьё, три вида гарпунных приспособлений, ядовитый дротик. * Пальмовый энт. Обновление от 3 июля (2014) - Там, где Уилсон (Версия: 1.104670) Исправления: * Исправлены прототипы рецептов Уикерботтом. * Исправлены вылеты из игры при генерации мира с пользовательскими настройками. * Факел не будет больше гореть в увеличенной норме, если вы стоите под деревом, когда идет дождь. Нововведения * Теперь, когда Вы построили конструкцию, но не поставили её - иконка в меню вкладок будет подсвечена голубым. 'Обновление от 16 апреля (2014) - Готовка и ковка' Изменения: *Изменены визуальные эффекты перегрева. *Изменён силуэт (при установке) снежкомётной машины для более наглядного представления радиуса действия. *Боссы теперь более сильные. *Изменены предметы, выпадающие из боссов: **Чешуйчатая броня теперь не так сильно защищает. Вместо этого все враги, ударившие игрока, загораются. **Элитный веер теперь можно использовать 15 раз. Тушит пожары в области использования. **Жилет медвежьей спячки теперь замедляет голодание. **Глазонтик теперь шляпа. *Добавлены новые создаваемые предметы, новые рецепты в казане. *Исправлено множество багов. 'DLC от 2 апреля (2014) - Reign of Giants (Время гигантов)' frame|left|Don't Starve DLC: Reign of Giants *Так как далее обновлений основной игры более не планируется, то данное обновление вынесено в виде DLC. С этого момента есть базовая игра и DLC - Reign of Giants, которая по сути является изменением существующего контента. Из-за этого на вики появилась новая подкатегория - DLC: RoG, к которой имеются свои версии модификаций. *На момент написания этого комментария (1 месяц после выхода DLC) - примерно 72% игроков установили DLC, остальные 28% не могут или не хотят. *Теперь в игре 4 сезона - осень, зима, весна и лето. Самое опасные из них - зима и лето, в это время персонаж может замёрзнуть или перегреться. *Новые персонажи - Веббер и Вигфрид *2 новых биома - лиственный лес и пустыня *Новые рецепты - дождевик, дождевая шляпа, навес для сиесты, эндотермический костёр/кострище, милый зонтик, ледяной куб и другие *Новые растения: перекати-поле, кактус, полый пень, каштановая берёза *Новые животные: канюк, вольт-коза, кроточервь, гломмер, енотокот *Теперь большинство построек может сгореть. *Более разнообразная кастомизация: можно настроить количество сезонов, мэрмов, коалослонов, цветов, дождей из лягушек, грибов, пинчаек, курганов гончих, ульев пчёл-убийц, прудов, разбросанных по земле камней и кремней, количество иглу, мандрагор, шахматных фигур и многое другое. 'Обновление от 26 февраля (2014) - Подготовка к DLC' *Подготовка к выпуску DLC. *Исправление багов. *Больше настроек мира, такие как: количество шахматных фигур, крампусов и мандрагор. 'Обновление от 14 ноября (2013) - Работаем над ошибками' Изменения в игре: *Теперь при убийстве маленькой птицы тоже начисляются очки озорства. *Тень Максвелла пугает кроликов. *Уилсон бессмертен во время сна. *Исправлены рецепты прототипов для корректной работы, когда открывается новый технологический уровень. *Исправление начинающейся зимы, которая, не смотря на пункт "Сезон" указываемый при генерации мира на "Только лето", всё равно начиналась. *Исправление фразы Вольфганга, когда он говорил, какой он сильный, что полностью нарушало интро. *Добавлена проверка координат центра телелокации при установке случайных координат, когда они попадают на воду. *Исправлена бесконечная добыча ресурсов из колючего дерева, когда Вуди-бобр его грызёт. *Пни продолжают гореть, даже если Вы перезагрузили мир. *Пни теперь тоже распространяют огонь. *Исправлена проблема при размещении структур после поедания светящейся ягоды. *Исправлено отображения добычи ресурсов у Максвелла. *Камень-грелка теперь работает, находясь в рюкзаке. *Исправлены утечки памяти при сохранении игры и некоторые случаи потерь сохранений. *Исправлено падение игры, возникающее, когда приманкоцвет поедает пчелу. *Исправление кликабельности вечнозелёных растений и входов в пещеры, когда они первый раз используются, дабы предотвратить случайный клик на них. *Исправлены названия для посаженной и не посаженной шишки в английской версии. *Теперь Абигейл подписана как "персонаж". *Щупальце нападает на всех, кто оказывается в радиусе поражения. *Исправлен баг с фонарём. Теперь фонарь нельзя включить в инвентаре. *Убийство детёныша Бифало добавляет гораздо больше очков шалости. *Создан компонент "автоупаковщик" и добавлен для зуба гончей, мяса монстров и испорченного мяса для улучшения производительности и чистоты базы данных при долгой игре. *Сломанные кусочки камня в руинах больше не вызывают падений игры. *Теперь броня будет возвращать 0 урона, если её остаток поглощения процентов >= 1. *Теперь есть только один вход в "Провал земли" на карту, это позволит убрать два случайных близко расположенных входа в пещеру. *Убран баг с кошмарными вещами, когда они включались во время перехода в верхний мир. *Исправлены некоторые сбои, возникавшие в пещерах. *Исправления в речи Вэса. *Дротик МакБивней перестал быть кликабелен во время полёта. *Перед вызовом функции отвечающей за ближний бой происходит проверка на наличие объекта поблизости. *Мышиная бита больше не теряет прочность при атаке, но гниёт со временем. *Мышиная бита и цветок показывают своё состояние задним фоном вместо процентов, чтобы указать, что эти предметы портятся всё время. *Исправлена ошибка с невидимым Максвеллом в интро. *Исправление неправильно отображаемых саженцев на грядках. *Улучшено отображение макета (силуэт во время её размещения) будущей постройки. *Теперь сожжённые деревья более заметны, когда они выделены. *Циклоп-олень теперь рушит всё, по чему проходит - так он сможет проходить через деревья. *Жезл поиска видим во время атаки. *Мясная бита больше не съедобна. Для компенсации этого повышен урон. *Пчёлы теперь не так долго жужжат в сундуках. *Исправлено падение игры при перемещении мандрагоры между уровнями пещеры. *Исправлен баг, происходивший при попытке положить вещь в плохом состоянии в уже полный честер. *Птицы не могут быть убиты, когда взлетают. *Ужасы не попадают в клыкастую ловушку. *Исправлены ошибки, происходившие во время входа-выхода из пещер. *Тени Максвелла не умирают, когда умирает он сам. *Исправлено появление пчел. Контроллер приставки *Добавлено меню настройки контроллера. *Добавлена вибрация (может быть отключена). *Меню создания вещей остаётся открытым даже после открытия и закрытия миникарты. *На контроллере при выборе персонажа меню пролистывается по 1 персонажу за раз. *Добавлены различные недостающие назначения клавиш на различных платформах. *Меню управления теперь перелистывается по полстраницы. *При перемещении складываемого предмета из одной стопки в другую следует надпись "положить" вместо "заменить" в соответствии с ситуацией. Производительность: *Переделана система прорисовки карты. Теперь игра должна выглядеть намного лучше на низких разрешениях. *Интеллект пчёл-убийц стал ниже. Исправления интерфейса: *Вкладки и инвентарь недоступны, когда Вы - бобр (только при игре за Вуди). *Игра теперь ставится на паузу, когда игрок находится в меню у портала в режиме приключения. *Настройки звуков теперь выставляются заново, когда Вы создаёте мир на новой (только установленной) игре. *Часы теперь выглядят более доходчиво. *Исправлено обрезание текста в меню создания предметов. *Спрятана панель предметов и параметры персонажа (голод, рассудок, здоровье, часы) во время путешествия через червоточину. *Открытие Честера теперь закрывает сундуки - больше никаких наложений картинок. 'Обновление от 22 октября - Всё хорошо, что Максвелл' Персонажи: thumb|233px|Don't Starve: All's Well That Maxwell *У Максвелла появилась новая особенность. Существа: *Из комаров выпадает добыча. *У глубинных червей увеличился период между атаками. *У пауков-воинов уменьшился диапазон и скорость прыжка. Предметы: *Спавн совершенно нормального дерева. *Шахтёрскую каску теперь можно заряжать. Экран: *На экран модов добавлен раздел "лучшие моды". Эта функция ещё не подключена, но она будет показывать 5 самых популярных модов дня. Общее: *Добавлена анимация частиц при добыче камней. *Улучшена ответная реакция героя на получение большого урона за раз. Исправление багов Существа: *Дружественная музыка теперь будет играть для зайцев и шахматных существ. *Мышелиску дали крепкий желудок. *Из древнего стража снова выпадает его рог. *Опять появляются руки ночного монстра. *Король свиней больше не выбрасывает золото на себя или на окружающие его обелиски. *Честер больше не использует старый эффект смерти. Предметы: *Светильник Джека теперь не прыгает при установке. *Панцирь улипахи снова будет защищать. *Собирание гриба во время смены фазы дня больше не будет причиной его моментального повторного роста. *При разрушении казана пища, приготовленная на нём, выпадет. *При сне в палатке или в спальнике игрок согревается. *Светящаяся ягода теперь - предмет, её можно собирать и применять. *Пни теперь могут быть сожжены. *Существа больше не будут ходить сквозь стены, которые были разрушены и перестроены. *Исправлены некоторые проблемы с сохранением\загрузкой местоположения цветов света (видимо, речь идёт о самих кустах). *Камень-грелка теперь будет излучать свет, если он был разогрет вне вашего инвентаря. *При смерти в пещере вещи не портятся. *Стены больше не отключаются ("спят") - это поможет удержать животных в загоне. Главное: *Переставлены некоторые элементы в стационарных объектах для лучшей проходимости. *Игрок теперь будет реагировать на удары пчёл и комаров. *Музыка будет играть во время титров в автономной версии. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки с воскрешением. *Вода снова не замёрзнет, пока она у Вас на экране. *Исправлены некоторые ошибки с появлением игрока в неправильных местах при смене уровня пещер. *Действие будет отменено, если во время него Вы поменяете свой инструмент. *Тень Максвелла больше не задерживается в мире во время интро. *Ужасы теперь поворачиваются корректно. Управление: *Теперь вы можете добавлять размещаемые предметы в огонь с помощью контроллера. *Теперь вы можете ломать молотом, удерживая кнопку. *Теперь можно перейти на экран управления с помощью контроллера. Персонажи: *Люси теперь прекращает говорить с Вуди при переходе в режим приключения. *Исправлены некоторые проблемы в финальном уровне режима приключения. *Камера теперь не трясётся, когда Вуди делает какое-либо действие. *Вуди-бобр теперь использует разные кнопки для атаки и действия. Система моделирования: *Моды, переписывающие основные активы игры, как правило, приводили к вылету игры, если только игра не была перезапущена. Сейчас в моде можно поставить принудительный перезапуск игры при его активации\установке. Скоро будет пример. *В моде теперь можно указать произвольную ячейку сохранения вместо ячеек 1-4. Это полезно для модов "игровой мод", которые не очень хорошо записываются поверх существующего сохранения игры. Скоро будет пример. Активы: *Текстура дороги может быть изменена с помощью модов. Создание мира: *Теперь можно указать диапазон фоновых узлов для создания в определении уровня для каждого узла. *Задания с блокерами теперь могут быть помечены как "пустые" узлы в случае, если вы не хотите, чтобы их было множество. Скоро будет пример. *У задач теперь есть немного больше контроля над внутренней связностью. Разработка: *"AddGameDebugKey" и "AddGlobalDebugKey" теперь глобальные функции, поэтому моды могут использовать их для тестирования. Скоро будет пример. *Лучшая регистрация, когда отсутствуют анимации и билды. *Sublime Text, отличный редактор сценариев, теперь в комплекте с мод-инструментами в Steam! Используйте его, когда работаете с файлами Lua, для подсветки синтаксиса, поиска по нескольким файлам и для других полезных приёмов редактирования. Обновление от 1 октября - Похороненный thumb|right|335 px|Don't Starve: Six Feet Under Моддинг: *Необходимые сложные структуры и заготовкиthumb|258px|Don't Starve: Six Feet Under теперь описываются в файлах игры вместо расчёта их во время генерации мира. Это означает, что Вы не будете иметь ненужные предметы (например, детали портала Максвелла) в созданных вами пользовательских картах. Посмотрите "ordered_story_setpieces" и "required_prefabs" в scripts/maps/levels/survival.lua, чтобы посмотреть, как мы используем это для наших пользовательских карт. *Загрузчики модификаций работают на всех платформах. *Было сделано несколько новых руководств по модификациям. Поищите их здесь. Мобы: *Добавлен новый враг - глубинный червь, встречающийся только в пещерах. *У древнего стража укорочен диапазон атаки в ближнем бою. *Механическая ладья больше не может убить любого монстра при таране. *Ваши последователи теперь не будут отставать. *Адские гончие теперь могут быть заморожены, но с более высоким сопротивлением, чем обычно. *Ледяных гончих теперь можно поджечь. Пещеры: *Смерть в пещерах теперь действует. Вы потеряете мир, если умрёте в пещерах. *Ваши последователи теперь будут ходить с Вами в пещерах на разных уровнях. *Синхронизация времени в пещерах. *Изменена генерация пещер: **Улучшена генерация пещер. **Добавлены новые биомы: ***Зелёные и красные грибные леса. ***Затонувшие болота. *Трещины можно найти в пещерах. *Спилагмиты теперь могут быть разрушены. *Новый вид карстовой воронки для руин Предметы: *С червя падает светящаяся ягода. *Добавлена поддержка контроллера. Ошибки: *Уилсон больше не говорит "Темнеет. Нужно развести огонь." в пещерах. *Уилсон больше не говорит "Ещё слишком светло", когда пытается лечь спать в пещерах. *Рассудок в пещерах падает с одинаковой скоростью вне зависимости от времени суток в пещерах. *МакБивни возвращаются в свой лагерь, если они ушли далеко от него. *Улучшен графический эффект дротиков МакБивней. *Бифало теперь просыпаются от огня. *Вы больше не можете кормить спящих свиней. *Персонаж теперь реагирует на атаки комаров и пчёл. 'Обновление от 10 сентября - Умеренно дружелюбное обновление' thumb|A Moderately Friendly Update Поддержка моддинга: *Альфа-релиз нового инструмента — pipeline. **Импортёр анимации для спрайтера. Спрайтер включается в инструменты моддинга ДС, полученные проекты будут обработаны и импортированы в игру. **Автоматический атлас-генератор для .png изображений. Без лишней возьни, .tex и .xml файлы будут созданы для каждого .png изображения вашей модификации. **Пользовательские файлы озвучки и события. Используя FMOD-дизайнер вы сможете создать собственные файлы озвучки и запустить их в игре. *Эти инструменты всё ещё находятся в разработке и являются экспериментальными. Пожалуйста, оставляйте свои отзывы в ветке инструмента pipeline на форуме. *Основные руководства и примеры проектов находятся там же. В дополнение: *Повторно выложен экран модификаций в ожидании поддержки контроллера. Существа: *Добавлен Повреждённый конь. *Добавлена Кошмарная обезьяна. *Проглоты теперь более агрессивны. *Вы можете починить сломанные механизмы с помощью шестерёнок, чтобы призвать дружелюбную шахматную фигуру. *Ускорен спуск глубинных пауков. *Пещерные обезьяны более не используют компонент "follower", когда преследуют вас. Это должно помочь в бою с ними. Мир *Добавлен цикл дня/ночи в пещеры и руины. Не синхронизирован с поверхностным миром. *Добавлен новый вид колонн в первый уровень пещер. Предметы Создаваемые: *Гончиус стрелятиус — защита от гадких врагов. *Папоротник в горшке — делает базу красивее. *Посох разрушения — сохраняет драгоценные материалы. *Тулецитовая стена — стена, сделанная из тулецита. *Тулецитовая корона. Открываемые: *С объектов в руинах иногда будут падать тулецитовые осколки, из которых можно создать тулецит. *С древнего стража при убийстве будет падать его рог. *Рыбалка в подземных озёрах даст вам угрей. *Пещерные обезьяны теперь появляются из обезьяньего тотема. *Увеличено число использований киркотопора. Исправления ошибок *Больше нельзя чинить стены с помощью исцеляющих предметов. *Ледяные гончие больше не будут появляться в огромных количествах возле иглу. *Вуди больше не будет скользить по миру в режиме бобра. *Магосвет больше не будет испускать свет, пока лежит на земле. *Исправлен вылет игры при разрушении структур существами. 'Обновление от 20 августа - Кошмарные вещи' Поддержка моддинга *Добавлена поддержка Steam Workshop! Можно добавлять моды оттуда и включать/отключать в игре. *Переводы могут разрабатываться в виде модификаций. *Множественные добавления в API моддинга, включающие доступ к генерации мира, АИ, рецепту казана и даже больше! Смотрите форум моддинга. Нововведения: thumb|233px Генерация мира *Новый уровень: Руины! **Покинутые руины однажды великой цивилизации теперь представлены в виде второго уровня пещер. **Разгадайте причину их гибели, исследуя 5 новых биомов в пределах руин. Новые существа *В руинах вы столкнётесь с древними механическими монстрами. *В лабиринте скрывается ужасающий Древний страж. *Остерегайтесь засад! Были добавлены глубинные пауки. Предметы *Новая закладка в меню создания предметов: Артефакты! *'Новые предметы:' **Тулецит **Шкура проглота **Изумруды **Лишайник **Повреждённые механические фигуры **Реликвии **Статуи **Кошарные огни **Древняя псевдонаучная станция **Колонны **Украшенные сундуки **Тулецитовые стены **Дикие пруды *'Создаваемые предметы:' **Киркотопор: двойная функциональность! **Магосвет: Освещает путь, оставляя руки и голову свободными! **Ленивый исследователь: Не любите путешествовать? Этот посох для вас! **Амулет строительства: Обнаружьте всю неэффективность вашего строительства. **Тулецитовый медальон: Отслеживает приливы и отливы окружающих уровней магии. **Пояс голода: Сохраняет всю важную еду внутри вас! **Тулецитовая броня: Защита от всякого-разного, атакующего вас. **Тулецитовая булава: Бейте всякое-разное! Страницы *Будьте в курсе своих смертей на новой странице Морга! Изменения *Стены были убраны из пещерных уровней для более приятной игры. *Пещерные обезьяны и проглоты спустились ещё ниже и укрылись на втором уровне пещер. *Вкладка геммологии была убрана. Предметы оттуда теперь во вкладках магии или артефактов. *Топазы и цитрины больше не падают со сталагмитов и во время землетрясений на первом уровне пещер. *С проглотов больше нельзя добыть клочки бороды. *Стоимость шляпусника была скорректирована. *Подчищено главное меню путём перемещения многих кнопок в подменю Опций. *Камера снова поворачивается на 90 градусов. *Добавлено больше действий, которые можно привязать к клавиатуре. *Кнопки действия и атаки теперь отдельно. 'Обновление от 26 июля - Жаждущие твоего голода' thumb|200px|Hungry for your hunger Новые создания *Очаровательный проглот - светящийся житель пещер, который хочет утолить свой голод. *Новый шахматный миньон - механическая ладья, была замечена около частей портала Максвелла. Больше Геммологии *Жёлтые и оранжевые камни могут быть найдены в сталагмитах под землёй. *Посох призывателя звёзд (жёлтый драгоценный камень) - призывайте ваши собственные звёзды, дающие свет и тепло! *Амулет ленивого собирателя (оранжевый драгоценный камень) - вам не придётся наклоняться, чтобы собрать вещи с земли! *Центр телелокации - используйте это конструкцию для управления дикой энергией вашего посоха телелокации. Другие улучшения *Настройка управления! Измените настройки управлений из главного меню. *Исследовательские машины пересортированы на науку и магию; постройте новый шляпусник для доступа к изучению магии. *Пещерная обезьяна теперь может подбирать и носить шляпы! Кто не любит обезьянок в шляпах? 'Обновление от 2 Июля 2013 - Странные новые способности' Новый персонаж Вуди - весёлый канадец, который проводит слишком много времени в лесу. Его топор разговаривает с ним и на него наложено страшное проклятье. Новые странные возможности Уиллоу * Получает бонус к рассудку от огня * Невосприимчива к урону от огня * Имеет бесконечную зажигалку c маленьким радиусом освещения * Понижен максимальный уровень рассудка * При низком рассудке непроизвольно создаёт огонь WX-78 * Может есть испорченную пищу без штрафа * Начинает игру с очень низкими параметрами, но может повысить их, поедая шестерёнки * Получает урон во время дождя, но при этом создаёт светящиеся искры * Может получить удар молнией, при этом произойдёт "перегрузка системы", он будет передвигаться быстрее и светиться в темноте некоторое время, однако потратится много рассудка. Вэс * Имеет очень низкие параметры * Может создавать воздушные шарики в форме животных Вольфганг * У него большой желудок * Быстро теряет рассудок в темноте и возле страшных вещей или монстров * Получает бонусы здоровья и силы, когда сыт (И штрафы, когда голоден) Венди * Слабее бьёт. * Меньше боится темноты и чудовищ. * Носит цветок Абигейл. * Когда он заряжен (это занимает несколько дней), жертвенная кровь призовёт Абигейл! * Абигейл стала более полезной, и будет до тех пор, пока не погибнет в сражении. Уикерботтом * Получает бонус - научный уровень * Обладает высоким максимальным рассудком * Умеет делать книги, которые может читать, чтобы создать мощные магические заклинания * Не может спать * Придирчивый едок - получает высокие штрафы, когда ест подпорченную пищу Новые создания Обезьяна-шахтёрПещерные обезьяны - обезьянки, которые просто хотят доставить неприятности. Никто не застрахован от их домогательств! Пинчайки - в основном безвредные пингвинообразные, которые выпрыгивают из океана зимой, образуя лежбища. Будьте внимательны, если нарушаете их миграцию! Новая вкладка добавлена новая вкладка для ювелирных изделий на основе старых элементов, а так же добавлены амулеты и посохи для всех существующих цветов. Это пространство рассматривается для более завораживающей магии в будущих обновлениях! *Красный амулет - воскрешает как и раньше, но к тому же преобразует голод в здоровье *Ледяной амулет - используйте мощь холода! *Амулет кошмаров - не бойтесь смотреть на мир страшнее кошмара. *Посох телепортации - искривление пространства и времени с телепортацией! Улучшенная поддержка модов 'Обновление от 11 июня - Это не камень!' Новые вещи которые можно обнаружить: thumb *Мирные стаи каменных лобстеров бродят в мрачных глубинах. *Заяц превратится в зайцеборода, когда ваш рассудок низок. *Огромное Гигантское щупальце будет шокировать своим размером. *Злой приманкоцвет будет дразнить вас своим лиственным мясом. *Ешьте экзотические пещерные бананы! *Возможность сжигать папоротники. *Цветные грибные деревья! *Новые виды сталагмитов. *Убрано зависание при переходе ночи в день, игра теперь сохраняется в случайные моменты. *Костёр и Кострище теперь гаснут, если поспать. *Одежда также теперь тратится во сне с такой же скоростью, как при бодрствовании. Новые вещи,которые можно сделать и использовать! *Мышиная бита. *"Полезный" компас. Новые генерируюшиеся объекты: *Стены пещер стали красивее. *Пещеры стали пещеристее. Исправления *Время идёт и в пещерах. *Вы можете перегенерировать пещеры. *Растения растут в пещерах, если на них попадает свет. *Есть надстройка мира "Вечная тьма". *Экипированный вещи помнят, какие ячейки они занимали. *При прятании в ракушке улипахи Враги уходят от вас через 5 секунд. *Нельзя сажать на некоторых видах земель. *Оптимизирована графика на ноутбуках и слабых машинах. *Некоторые вылеты. *Уничтожение вещей. *Холодильники можно ставить ближе друг к другу. Новые образцы модов, "sampleprefab" и "samplecharacter", которые облегчают создание скинов для персонажа. Переработана загрузка текстур и другие активы, поэтому вам больше не придется использовать package.path, LoadPrefabDefs, LoadPrefabs или prefabs.xml Это требует использования PrefabFiles и активы в modmain.lua, см. пример модов. Может перезаписать практически любой архив, просто поставив его в относительный путь в папке с модом. Исправлены некоторые баги. Меню вкладок теперь динамичнее(?) и создавать рецепты предметов легче. Контейнер может использовать пользовательское фоновое изображение. Моды теперь имеют доступ к luasockets на Windows. (Дун Дун Дууун!). Хотфикс от 12 июня: Исправление большинства вылетов при входе в пещеры. На Гугл Хроме были исправлены случайные сбои в пещерах. Щупальца теперь атакуют слизнепах и лобстеров. Обновление от 21 Мая 2013 - Под землей Планы на 6 месяцев Don't Starve был официально выпущен 23 апреля. И мы будем обновлять игру как минимум в течение шести месяцев. На момент написания статьи, наша команда состоит из 8 человек, которая трудится над обновлениями.Количество сотрудников позволяет нам делать свежие обновления каждые три недели. Следующий план обновлений мы планируем полностью выполнить к октябрю. И так, что же вас ждет в следующих обновлениях? Пещеры Пещеры представляют собой совершенно новый набор биомов, которые существуют под нормальной картой мира. Мы хотим сделать в пещерах несколько слоев. Второй уровень будет руинами, в которых появятся смертоносные ловушки и артефакты. Следующий слой вероятно будет лавовым, со своей собственной механикой. Также изменятся стены в пещерах. Механика смерти Когда вы умираете в пещерах вы теряете все свои вещи и появляетесь на поверхности. Баланс персонажей и новые персонажи Мы сбалансировали некоторых старых персонажей, и теперь вам придется разрываться между тем, какого персонажа выбрать, потому что они все одинаково хороши и сбалансированы. В скором времени мы хотим добавить новых персонажей, но в подробности я вдаваться не буду. Новое время года Зима это круто, но этого мало. После того, как мы закончим работу над пещерами, мы добавим жару в Don`t Starve.С постоянно меняющейся погодой игрокам придется готовиться лучше, чтобы выжить. Фигурки Мы планируем сделать фигурки персонажей и прочие плюшки. Но об этом мы расскажем вам позже, когда завод заработает. Остальное Можно будет играть в игру на контроллере. Улучшенная поддержка модов. Нововведения thumb *Добавлен первый уровень нового биома пещер. *Добавлены новые пещерные мобы. *Добавлены новые растения, а также новый источник света. *Добавлен рецепт фонаря и радио. *Добавлен рецепт порошкового пирога. *Добавлена новая сила природы в биоме пещер - землетрясение, при котором на вас будут падать камни, кремень, селитра, золото, сапфиры и рубины. Падающие ресурсы могут вас ранить. Технические изменения *Shift-клик перемещает объекты между открытыми контейнерами. Ctrl-Shift-клик манипулирует группы предметов таким же образом. *Абигейл и Честер больше не попадают в ловушки игрока. *Разбивание строений молотом теперь происходит правой клавишей мыши. *Шляпа-куст теперь активируется правой клавишей мыши. *Птицы в клетках спят ночью, но если их покормить, они проснутся. *Палатку нельзя использовать в опасных ситуациях. 'Обновление от 20 Апреля 2013 - Конец начала' thumb|right|250px Добавлено и обновлено *Жезл поиска (только режим приключения) - поможет вам найти отсутствующие части портала. *Одежда теперь имеет прочность. *Набор для шитья - нужен для починки потрепавшейся одежды. *Теперь, чтобы разблокировать Вэса, нужно найти его в Режиме Приключения. *Прохождение Режима Приключения, разблокирует Максвелла, как играбельного персонажа. *Дождь из лягушек. *Добавлен рецепт Набора для Шитья . *Для создания Топлива Ужаса теперь требуется 4 Злых Цветка. *Для создания Охотничей Шляпы теперь требуется 1 Рог Биффало. *Для создания Цилиндра теперь требуется 6 шёлка. *Для создания Удобного Жилета теперь требуется 8 зубов Гончей и 6 шёлка. *Для создания Толстовки теперь требуется Хобот коалослона и 8 Шёлка. *Для создания утепленной толстовки теперь требуется Утепленный Хобот Коалослона, 8 Шёлка и 2 Шерсти Бифало. Обновление от 9 Апреля 2013 - Конец близок Технические изменения * Теперь игра запускается на Mac и Linux в Steamright|251px * Режим приключения теперь интегрирован в режиме выживания. В режиме выживания, вы можете найти специальный портал, который приведет вас к началу испытаний режима приключений. Если вы умрете в режиме приключений, вы проснетесь обратно режиме выживания, вне портала. Оттуда вы можете попробовать еще раз (перезапуск на уровне 1, конечно). Смерть в режиме выживания по-прежнему фатальна, и при второй попытке в режиме выживания всегда будет генерироваться новый мир. *Епископ – слон, один из охранников Максвелла, стреляет молниями. Обновление от 26 марта 2013 - Doorway to Adventure thumb|right|335 px thumb Режим приключения теперь интегрирован в режиме выживания. В режиме выживания, вы можете найти специальный портал, который приведет вас к началу испытаний режима приключений. Если вы умрете в режиме приключений, вы проснетесь обратно режиме выживания, вне портала. Оттуда вы можете попробовать еще раз (перезапуск на уровне 1, конечно). Смерть в режиме выживания по-прежнему фатальна, и при второй попытке в режиме выживания, всегда будет генерироваться новый мир. Любые существующие сейвы, которые у вас были от предыдущих патчей, будут интерпретироваться, как в режиме выживания - вы должны будете телепортироваться, для того, чтобы получить доступ к новым возможностям. Новый интерфейс экрана сохранения. Режим приключения был переработан заново. Новые рецепты *Лечебная мазь - сделана из измельченных паучьих желез и золы - заживляет средние раны. *Громоотвод - защита базы от ударов молнии, дает вам несколько ночей бесплатного света при ударе. *Камень-грелка - Поставьте его возле костра, чтобы он нагрелся, а затем возьмите его с собой, чтобы согреться в лютый мороз. *Наушники - из кролика , конечно! *Свиной мешок - красивый, большой рюкзак (замедляющий игрока!). Новые существа *Епископ – ферзь, один из охранников Максвелла , стреляет молниями Новые возможности уровней *Шахматный биом! В режиме Приключений Максвелл начал потихоньку оказывать влияние на окружающую среду. *Достопримечательности и ловушки – появляются в некоторых областях, которые имеют хорошие или плохие последствия. *Алтарь - эти таинственные камни выступают в качестве одноразового использования, как мясное чучело . Активируется после того, как вы коснетесь их. Генерируются в каждом уровне выживания. *Дверь Максвелла - ведет к режиму приключения. *Зелёные грибы красные грибы или синие грибы, расположенные кольцами. *Односторонние червоточины (пока только в режиме приключения). *Голова свина - кто-то «пошалил»! Корректировки *Уменьшена полоска опыта. Вы сейчас зарабатываете 20xp в режиме выживания за один день, а также разблокируете всех персонажей гораздо быстрее. *Персонажи теперь имеют немного больше здоровья по умолчанию. Это делается для снижения количества смертей игрока, и даст вам больше шансов убежать от опасности. *Теперь у игрока имеется 15 ячеек в инвентаре . *Когда вы перемещаетесь через телепорт в режиме приключений, вы можете забрать с собой только четыре предмета. Выбирайте с умом! *Рассудок падает медленнее от дождя. *HUD теперь немного меньше, чтобы было больше видно игровой мир. *Удалены грядки низкого уровня. Мы поняли, что вы действительно не нуждаетесь в трех версиях одного и того же. *Циклопо-олени, молнии и брачный сезон биффало настраиваются в параметрах генерации мира. *Наступив на паутину вокруг гнезда пауков , они вылезут из него. *Изменены шансы появления грибов. *Абигейл имеет больше здоровья, но враги теперь атакуют ее сильнее. Исправления *Много новых иконок на карте, в том числе отмечены рюкзаки и Честер ! *Исправлен Казан : грибы теперь можно готовить как и овощи, фиксированный рецепт Сэндвича из лягушки. *Вы больше не можете носить дополнительный рюкзак в руках. *Свино-оборотни не кайтят. Они слишком злые для того чтобы отбегать. *Кнопка экрана смерти теперь должна всегда работать. *RMB может быть использована для вещей предназначенных для света и огня, когда факел используется (полезно ночью). *Вы не можете больше ловить рыбу из замороженных прудов, но вы можете ходить по ним. *Мак Бивень может промахнуться и не попасть вас своими дротиками. *Паучья /Шахтерская шляпа показывают, сколько осталось прочности. *Энты могут быть подожжены несколько раз. *Lua консоль теперь поддерживает стрелки. *Светлячки светятся более надежно в нужное время. *Честер не застрахован от призраков. *Честер имеет гораздо больше здоровья и воскрешается всего через один день. *Исправлена атака в виде паучьего прыжка, иногда они не прыгали. *Паучья атака в виде прыжка не будет наносить урон Уилсону, если она не достигает его. *Поправлена анимация полета у птиц. *Кролики будут стараться избегать игрока и убегать от дома. *Исправлены баги прерывным движением для Абигейл и Призраков. *Призраки будут следовать за вами, но также будут проходить через стены или объекты, если это необходимо. *Абигейл появляется, по крайней мере, через каждые 3 ночи. *Абигейл будет появляться на некотором расстоянии от Венди . *Бродячие существа будут стараться избегать стен и воды. *Спасаясь, существа будут стараются не застревать в стенах. *Исправлен баг с дублированием предметов. *Исправлено бесконечное появление пчел из улья , который вы могли осуществить, сохраняя и загружая игру. При убийстве целой стопкой беспомощного существа в ваш инвентарь, грабить приобретается для каждого, а не только один раз. *Если вы разбудите ледяных гончих ночью, они поднимут моржей из спячки. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой можно использовать спальный мешок или палатку во время перехода из ночи в день, чтобы пропустить весь день. Уровни ''' Режим приключения по-прежнему корректируется, и хотим рассказать, что он из себя представляет и куда мы двигаемся. *Уровень 1': Постоянные дожди и частые, но короткие зимы серьезно влияют на ваш рассудок. Вы должны выжить в этих экстримальных условиях, а также найти все части портала. После завершения этого уровня вы поймете, что это очень похоже на режим выживания, но весь упор идет на ограничение ваших ресурсов. *'Уровень 2': Этот уровень меньше и короче, чем предыдущий, но с постоянной зимой! Цель состоит в том, чтобы пережить холода без всякого времени на подготовку. *'Уровень 3': Уровень наполнен богатыми природными ресурсами, в частности центральные острова. Их окружают опасные земли, где расположены все части телепорта. Выглядит это все еще довольно просто, но на отдаленных островах все куда труднее и негостеприимнее! *'Уровень 4': Используйте первые земли, чтобы запастись. Как только вы проходите через червоточину, она исчезает. Используйте все, что вы получили, чтобы выжить. В настоящее время мы все еще работаем над балансом между двумя землями. *'Уровень 5': Этот уровень должен выработать у вас свои навыки выживания, здесь будут не только суровые погодные условия и много монстров, но и ресурсов будет крайне мало. По идее тут набросано всякой всячины, но тут по-прежнему есть много плохих ребят! *'Уровень 6': Максвелл по-прежнему доделывает его ... 'Обновление от 13 Марта 2013 - Небольшой дождь должен пройти''' Новые предметы *Злые цветы и лепестки. *Селитра. *Яйца. *Ковер. *Шахматный пол. Изменения в механике и свойствах предметов *Сложные магические рецепты в основном будут изготавливаться с помощью теневого манипулятора. *Для создания холодильника требуются шестеренки. *Высоких птиц теперь больше в мире. *Пруды замерзают зимой. *При попытке положить оружие в Честера, вы больше не атакуете его. *Честер следует через червоточину. *Щелкните правой кнопкой мыши с выбранным в инвентаре инструментом, по другому элементу или сооружению, и это не разрушит его. *Когда персонаж ломает (использует) инструменты до конца, он автоматически заменит его таким же, если он имеется у вас в инвентаре. *Вы больше не можете поджигать бифало (или других существ). *Мандрагоры собираются должным образом при использовании кнопки «пробел». 'Обновление от 26 февраля 2013 - Зимняя сказка' Зима Зима включает в себя снег, новое звуковое сопровождение и наступает, приблизительно, каждые двадцать дней. Температура окружающей среды колеблется, что может быть смертельно для персонажа, если он долгоthumb|250px находится на открытом воздухе. Несмотря на это, можно продлить время нахождения вдалеке от костра, одевшись потеплее. Ночи становятся длиннее, а сорванные растения не вырастают вновь. А так же, пчелы с бабочками предпочитают не покидать свои жилища. Улучшенная поддержка модов Мы разработали новое API для модостроителей, которое уменьшит шансы падения игры после обновления. Новые предметы *Сапфир *Бивень *Глаз Циклопа *Тэм О’Шентер (разновидность берета, традиционный шотландский головной убор) *Перья Снегиря *Ледяной посох Изменения *Пруды могут появиться не только на болотах. *Глаз на косточке превращается в пепел при телепортации, даже в том случае, если вы спрятали его в рюкзак. *Части Портала Максвелла теперь более рассеяны по миру. *Для создания флейты Пана нужна мандрагора. *Дротики не должны промахиваться по удаляющейся цели. *Шляпа-куст стала эффективнее. 'Маленькое обновление от 13 февраля 2013' Нововведения *Страшные глаза появляются дальше от огня *Кошмары не телепортируются в воду, когда получают урон *Цилиндр теперь немного дешевле *Свиньи-друзья теперь повышают рассудок *Теперь не может быть более 3 ужасов одновременно *Мистер Скитс появляется реже *Кашица не повышает рассудок *Рассудок падает не так сильно, как раньше, когда вы едите испорченную еду *Теперь для рецептов необходимо меньше Топлива Ужаса *Ночью вы теряете рассудок медленней 'Обновление от 13 Февраля - Безумие!' Новый персонаж: Вэс: Думаете Don't Starve слишком легкая игра? Поиграйте мимом Вэсом, он довольно слаб во всём. Нововведения *Безумие - персонаж теряет рассудок, когда находится в темноте, видит страшных монстров или делает безумные вещи. Рассудок возвращается днем, когда вы едите вкусную еду или носите хорошую одежду. Когда вы безумны - это не так опасно, но в этом состоянии персонажа вокруг начинают появляться странные создания из другого мира. Из топлива ужаса, которое страхи (ужасы) оставляют после смерти, можно создать новые мощные предметы. *Теперь у вас может быть сразу несколько миров. Два режима: Выживание - обычный режим, который вы все хорошо знаете и экспериментальный - Приключение. Начав новую игру и выбрав Приключение. Отличие в том, что в Приключении есть 5 миров, каждый следующий сложнее предыдущего (переход осуществляется через машины, которые надо собрать). Мы собираемся добавить концовку приключения и сделать его более интересным и веселым. *Теперь монстры и животные лучше ориентируются в мире и реже застревают. *Теперь вы можете сделать свои моды ! (Только Steam) Для большей информации пройдите на наш Форум модеров. Новые рецепты **Кустошляпа - прячьтесь от врагов ! **Огонь Ночи - дает свет, в качестве топлива - Топливо Ужаса **Броня Ночи - защищает тело, но ранит разум. **Тёмный Меч - живи с мечом, свихнись с мечом ! **Булыжник - постройте свою дорогу ! **Ириски и Тыквенное печенье - новые вкусняшки ! Изменения: **Палатка больше не уменьшает сытость **Кролики больше не проходят сквозь стены **Кострища не исчезают **Королевы пауков теперь не рожают пауков бесконечно Примечание: Старый генератор мира и система исследований удалены. Если у вас были открыты вещи в мире со старой системой исследования - постройте машину исследований, чтобы вернуть открытия. 'Январь 29, 2013 - Прогресс!' Нововведения *Вы можете покинуть мир, для поиска вещей и различных предметов, которые потребуются вам для ваших нужд. *Вы переходите в новый мир, сохраняя все в вашем инвентаре("Глаз на косточке" превратится в кучкуthumb пепла), и при этом вы обналичиваете опыт, который у вас есть и разблокируете персонажей, не умирая. Это первый шаг на пути режима истории. Мир, в который вы попадете не сложнее предыдущего, но это скоро изменится! *Новый метод исследования: Согласно новому методу исследования, вы должны разблокировать доступ к уровням рецептов, т.е. подразумевается создание в исследовательской машине. Вы можете разблокировать конкретные рецепты, и создать их в машине, после чего вы можете готовить его в любом месте. Ваши рецепты доступны вам пока вы будете путешествовать по новым мирам, но вы потеряете их, если вы умрете. Есть пару изменений в системе исследований. Научная машина теперь немного дешевле, а машина алхимии немного дороже. Это большое изменение, и таким образом мы аккуратно ввели его на данный момент. Когда вы начинаете играть в новом мире, вы получите выбор между новым методом исследования или старым. Ваш прогресс старого метода не доступен в игре с новым методом, но вновь станет доступным, если вы переключитесь обратно. Мы будем поэтапно отказываться от старых методов в ближайшее время, т.к. хотим ввести новую систему. Новый герой *Уикерботтом (Wickerbottom) библиотекарь, доступна для открытия. Она получает бонус, очки исследования, потому что она очень умная. Изменения готовки *Новый рецепт "лазанья из монстра", который появляется, когда вы кидаете много мяса монстров в кастрюлю. *Вареные продукты наследуют испорченность от всех ингредиентов (с небольшим бонусом). "Новая генерация мира" теперь используется по умолчанию. Старый метод скоро будет устаревшим. *Добавлено шутка персонажа, это происходит когда приближаются собаки. *В палатке вы уже не сможете поменять персонажа - она теперь выступает в качестве супер-мощного спального мешка, который восстанавливает все здоровье и голод. *Медовые нагетсы и медовый рулет теперь портятся немного быстрее. *Пауки не атакуют сразу же после перерождения. *Отключено разрушение Домов Свиней (Временно). *Пауки-воины имеют несколько случайных периодов атаки (Чтобы они не набросились на вас в одно и то же время). *Меньше пауков вылезает, когда вы бьете гнездо и меньше пауков-воинов. *Пауки-воины атакуют реже, наносят меньше урона. *Количество дропа и скорость роста семян немного повышена. *Исправлено застревание золота в голове Короля Свиней. *Исправлен взрыв пчело-мины в рюкзаке. *Энт больше не спавнится невидимым. 'Декабрь 19, 2012 – Долгой жизни королеве!' ;Нововведения *У паучьих гнезд появился полный жизненный цикл, против каждого гнезда необходима своя тактика. *Королева пауков выйдет из самого большого гнезда, чтобы посеять right|250pxхаос и распространить гнезда ! *Новый тип пауков-воинов защищают гнездо и королеву гораздо лучше. Они устойчивы к оружию, так что штурм не советуется. *Уилсон может создать огненные дротики, чтобы поджигать существ ! *Уилсон может создать Паучью Шляпу из Паучьих Яиц, которая позволит ему управлять пауками. Будьте осторожны, снимая ее! *Уилсон может создать ловушки из зубов для защиты или охоты на кроликов *Новый, экспериментальный алгоритм построения карт, который вы можете использовать.Он все еще в разработке, несбалансированный и непроверенный, так что вы не сможете жить долго ! (Не волнуйтесь, старые миры генерируются по старому алгоритму) *Маленькие птицы могут воровать еду, когда голодны, вы можете умереть с голоду *Уилсон может создать Теплую Шляпу. Она... делает кое-что забавное *2 новые мелодии "Эпическая Битва" и "Рассвет" ;Настройка *Сильные гончие атакуют чаще. *Крампус не появляется, пока вы не достигните определенного уровня шалости *Фермерство занимает больше времени. *Эффекты некоторых продуктов и приготовленной еды стали слабее. *Семена выпадают реже. *The birdcage seed sorter is less reliable. *Дома Свиней изнашиваются после определенного количества убитых свиней, которые в них жили. *Из Свиней Оборотней выпадает минимум 4 единицы обычного мяса. ;Исправления *Вещи, которые выпадут за пределы мира, исчезнут через некоторое время *Большинство монстров игнорирует вещи, которые находятся вне границ *Индейка и Крампус опасаются края мира. *Светлячки выпадают индивидуально *Монстры больше не должны застревать в скользящей анимации Декабрь 12, 2012 Быстрое Обновление ;Исправления * Сохранение профиля должно снова работать в Chrome. К сожалению нет способа вернуть потерянные данные. * Исправлена ловушка-фантом * Существует путь запуска для тех у кого проблемы с нехваткой памяти видеокарты ;Настроено * Вы можете вывести Птенца Высокой Птицы, чтобы завести друга * Игра запускается через Steam на 60hz (мощные компьютеры). * Игра сохраняется при выходе и каждое утро. * Обновлена мини-карта, чтобы проще различать биомы. ;Важные исправления * Ловушки должны работать снова * Умершие свиньи воскресают дольше * Изменены значения топлива (они были слишком высоки) * У приготовленной Мандрагоры теперь есть эффект * Яйца Высоких Птиц больше не складываются в пачки. ;Фермы * Грядки полностью удобрены, сразу после постройки * Эффект удобрения на грядках действует дольше (раньше 6, теперь 10,20,30) * Удобрение ускоряет рост культур на грядках эффективнее ;Размещение, Строительство * Неудачное размещение не потратит предмет * Сундуки можно разместить близко друг к другу * Не накладывающиеся постройки можно разместить рядом * Ветки и трава не становятся исчерпаемыми, пока вы их не пересадите. (В существующих сохранениях всё считается непересаженным, потому что это не отслеживалось.) * Пересаженная трава живет 20 циклов за 1 удобрение * Вы можете создать шляпу пчеловода, чтобы защититься от пчел. Ссылки http://dontstarvetogether.com/ - Don't Starve Together en:Version History Категория:История версий